fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 20/6/16
(A video recaps last week’s Chaos. Tonight’s main event is announced to be Kazuchika Okada vs Neville. The new Chaos GM will be announced tonight, and The Rock will be live later to discuss his match with Shinsuke Nakamura.)I may SEGMENT 1: The Rock comes out to a big pop. The Rock settles in the ring and grabs a mic. The Rock: FINALLY! THE ROCK HAS ARRIVED TO CHAOS!!!! Now that The Rock is here it's gonna get mad, it's gonna get crazy, it's gonna get… Chaotic. In between filming movies and banging hot chicks, The Rock has had one thing on his mind; returning to this ring. The Rock sees all the potential, all the raw talent on this show. The Rock sees future legends and some very soon on their way. It makes The Rock remember of when he was in this ring, doing this week in and week out. Although The Rock may not be in that position to do it every week, he can at least come back for the biggest show of the year and face off against the one of the biggest stars on this show. Shinsuke, The Rock will see you at Summer Showdown, and we are going to put on one of the greatest matches in RRW history. Shinsuke Nakamura comes out to the ramp to a big pop. Nakamura: Rock, we are both greats in our own rights. But at Summer Showdown, you and everyone else will see who is greater… Yeahoh. Nakamura poses on the ramp while the crowd goes electric for him and The Rock. MATCH 1: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT QUARTERFINALS: Y2BAYBAY vs The Usos Jericho wins for his team at 11 minutes after catching a flying Jimmy with a Codebreaker. SEGMENT 2: Brad Maddox comes out to the ring to monstrous boos. Maddox: Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the moment you've all been anticipating. Remember, if you don't like this, there is one and only one man you have to blame, and that's Shane McMahon. Now please welcome the new GM of Chaos…. http://bit.ly/247wXuB Dario Cueto comes out to a mixed reaction of either huge cheers or nuclear heat. Cueto makes his way down to the ring and shakes hands with Maddox, before Maddox clears the ring. Cueto: Chaos! Please do me the honors and welcome me to your show… Which is now mine. I'm going to cut the crap ese. This was an elaborate plan. I saw the success of this show, and I wanted in. I wish I could say it was all planned from the very start, but it wasn't. It began five weeks ago, when I saw Shane put his job on the line. I approached Kevin Owens privately after the show and told him that I would guarantee he remains champion as long as he'd like if he helped me get into this position. He said no, he said he didn't want someone else in power, he wanted no one in power. Either way I knew he was not going to lose to Shane… But then he laid down for him. I still planned for the 1% odds that Shane may have won, which is why I had an insurance policy… And his name was Kazuchika Okada. Now this show is mine, and I owe it all to him, therefore as my first action as GM, the main event of Summer Showdown from Chaos will be Kevin Owens defending his World Championship against Kazuchika Okada. I am a vengeful man, I'll admit it. I want to make everyone who has held me back suffer. Kevin Owens you almost cost me this opportunity, so trust me, you're at the top of that list. Either than that, it will be business as usual, so please… Enjoy MY show. Cueto drops the mic as the crowd boos, and walks to the back. MATCH 2: Tyler Breeze vs Dalton Castle Breeze wins at 12 minutes after rolling Castle up and pulling down on the tights. MATCH 3: Hideo Itami vs Kalisto Itami wins at 4 minutes with a Shotgun Kick. SEGMENT 3: Austin Aries and Jeff Hardy are backstage. Aries: Great news about that Pure title match huh? It's about time we challenge for some gold in this company. I guess that's it for the team then right? Hardy: I guess so, it's not a huge issue right? We still get to compete in the same ring. When I win the title though, I'll give you the first shot. For real though, let's put on a great match. Aries and Hardy fist bump before walking out. MATCH 4: Austin Aries vs Jeff Hardy Aries wins at 13 minutes with a Brainbuster. SEGMENT 4: Dario Cueto is backstage speaking with some people, when Randy Orton walks up to him. Orton: I'll tell you honestly right now, I don't appreciate this bullshit. This isn't your show, it's everyone here who busts their ass week in and week out to put on a great show. I'm probably the most senior member of this roster who actually gives a shit, so I'm not going to let you ruin this. Let me tell you something else, you can try as much as you want, but you'll never be as good as Shane. Cueto: I'm sorry you feel that way ese. But this is my way, and I call the shots. No one will speak to me that way. If you want to see how bad things will get for people like you, how about you go grab your buddy Baron Corbin and get out to the ring, because you have a match. Cueto walks off. MATCH 5: Baron Corbin and Randy Orton vs War Machine Orton drops Hanson with an RKO at 12 minutes to win. After the match, War Machine tries beating down on Orton and Corbin, but Orton and Corbin fight back. Orton throws Hanson out of the ring, and Corbin hits Rowe with the End of Days. Orton sets Rowe up for the punt… https://youtu.be/xGii4_WEJvE But Brock Lesnar comes out to a big pop. Lesnar rushes down into the ring and hits Orton with the F5 and those cheers turn to boos. Corbin tries to beat down on Lesnar but Lesnar drops him with an F5 and throws him out of the ring. Lesnar strips the announce table and F5s Corbin through it. Lesnar removes the steel steps and drops Corbin with an F5 headfirst on the steps too!! Lesnar poses over both men as crowd boos. MATCH 6: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT QUARTERFINALS: The Young Bucks vs The New Day Matt pins Kofi after an Indiedriver at 10 minutes. MAIN EVENT: Kazuchika Okada vs Neville Okada wins clean at 18 minutes with the Rainmaker despite a hard fought effort by Neville. After the match, Dario Cueto makes his way out to the ring and shakes his hands with Okada - BUT KEVIN OWENS RUSHES THROUGH THE CROWD AND ENTERS THE RING, BEATING DOWN ON OKADA TO A BIG POP!! Owens drops Okada with a powerbomb then tries to attack Cueto. Brock Lesnars music hits and interrupts that! Lesnar and War Machine run down and tear into Owens. Lesnar drops Owens with an F5 and picks him up. War Machine holds Owens in position… AND OKADA TEARS HIS HEAD OFF WITH THE RAINMAKER! The show ends with Okada, War Machine, Lesnar, and Dario Cueto standing over Owens.